El primer beso
by Dianager Rambaldi
Summary: En la vida de una persona puede ser hermosa y a la veces cruel. Sin embargo, cuando aquellos "rumores" que derriban la vida de una persona, siempre hay un ángel -de un comportamiento incontrolable- que nos cuidará. One-shot regalo especial.


**Ohajyo, Konnichi wa y konbawa a todo mundo del fanfiction! como este dia es tan especial... bueo no tanto que amaneci con un dolor fuerte de cabeza y mi hermanito de su descanso jugando Melee... Dios... deberia destruir ese cubito si no me obsesionaba por esto! En fin, este fic... -que me resuto muy laaaaargo xD- es dedicado a mi linda hermanita -y que ando en la casa de mi otra hermanita, ya que ni pisto tengo :(- y asi, le dedicamos -mas bien le pagare sus 5 pesos de 1 hora xD por usar su compu- pero en fin, espero que te guste chica y feliz cumpleaños y que arriba el FalKatt! :D**

**Disclaimer: ya sabemos que Star Fox no pertenece a nadie sino... si no es de Miyamoto? waahh! que alguien me ayude con esta crisis de identidad! D:**

* * *

><p><strong>El primer beso<br>****~Pequeñas razones para molestarte aunque te molestes.~**

**Inspirado en el episodio de la temporada dos de _ICarly_ del mismo nombre... -vaya, que originalidad la mia ._.-**

—Maldición... Estúpido Falco...

El aire frío que golpeaba su rostro, mirando la luminosa vista de la cuidad. A pesar de estar en un edificio abandonado, pero desde ahí da la mejor de las vistas que, incluso como una ciudad tan animada que es Corneria podría definirse en muchas cosas.

Suspirando resignada. No es la primera vez que suspira en derrota. Más bien, como si los ánimos se evaporaban. Y la tristeza la consumía por completo y todo por un hombre... no, un faisán macho, que siempre hace su vida llena de cuadritos. Pero ni siquiera pueda a dar "ya fue suficiente" no era suficiente como para parar sus locuras y la manera de como la trata.

Sin embargo, la razón de su tristeza es por culpa de ese bastardo.

Falco Rambaldi. El nombre de ese bastardo que siempre la hace enojar.

Aunque no ignora el hecho que sean amigos de la infancia, con una diferencia de edades de dos años, pero aún así este ni la deja en paz en un solo segundo. Tampoco ignorar el hecho que sean de grados distintos escolares. No es el mejor niño que nadie pudiese controlar y dejar hacer sus fechorías a cada rato y más que siempre sale de la suya cuando los adultos reclamaban en reparar los daños que hacía.

Cada día de que sus padres les daban un sermón u obligarlo hacer quehaceres que él provocó, le daba poca importancia de las consecuencias que busca. Y ella, mirándolo desde el otro lado de su ventana se ofrecía a ayudarlo. No por algo que la niña felina rosada del otro lado de la puerta ayudara a un pequeño faisán buscapleitos en sus tareas.

A cambio, ni siquiera unas gracias le dio, aunque él no responde nada más que un apretón de manos y se mete a su casa como si no le importara en haberlo ayudado, pero si veía una sonrisa sincera curvando en ese pico.

Ni siquiera se molestó en dudar por qué lo ayudó si son problemas que **él provoca**.

En raras ocasiones le pide su ayudar en elaborar las bromas más pesadas hacia los adultos.

Pero ella no sabía de la razón por que siempre la molesta y pide su ayuda a cada broma que el hacía para vengarse de los 'aburridos parados sin chiste', como él siempre decía.

Y en un día de acampar en el jardín del joven cuando intercambiaron sus gustos, preguntas y conocerse uno al otro. Hasta que ella preguntó.

— ¿Por qué me estas molestando, Falco? ¿Te gusta burlarte de los demás? ¿Es por eso como te gusta hacer esas bromas solo para tener su atención?

Él solo respondió.

—Con cualquier niño **es aburrido**, pero cuando se trata de ti, trato solo más en animarte y hacerte sentir mejor. No siempre en la vida hay que estar tristes, ¿no es así?

No era una respuesta generosa, pero al menos es cierto lo que dice.

Y pensar que viven en el mismo vecindario, la felina rosada siempre ha tenido problemas en casa: con padre alcohólico y débil por las apuestas; su madre que lo aguanta todo esos golpes y una hermanita discapacitada que no ha podido ver desde su nacimiento. Todo lo que ella está sufriendo en su infancia la soledad la había consumido. Pero todo cambió ante la llegada de Falco y pasar tiempo con él la había devuelto la sonrisa.

O eso es lo que ella pensaba.

Y ahora que ella está en su primer día de secundaria y él en tercer año. Había cambiado desde en un niño faisán malcriado e incontrolable hasta un joven apuesto y estudioso —bueno, no tan maduro ni menos un estudiante ejemplar, pero sigue siendo el optimista bromista y rebelde que siempre ha sido. Pero con un estúpido defecto: de que las chicas de toda la escuela andan tras de él y eso que, al menos lo distrae para que no la molestara.

Pero al paso de tiempo empezaba a sentirse atraída por el faisán azul y su manera de tratar a la gente. Decidió ignorar eso, porque, desde el inicio de sus problemas, esos rumores venenosos nunca la dejan en paz y más que no quería causar menor problema a nadie, ni menos a su vecino del otro lado de la calle.

Y al paso de los meses, Katt termino en relacionarse con sus demás compañeros: una lince amarrilla con manchas café y un peculiar arete que siempre ha llamado la atención de los demás; una perrita blanca con un listón rojo, que siempre es muy energética y alegre con todos y un joven zorro de pelaje rojo amarillento, aunque es tímido con las chicas, ya que con esas dos se llevan mejor —sus padres son amigos. No obstante que Falco, aunque sea de un grado mayor que ellos, terminara en agruparse con ellos, ya que en su salón sus compañeros son muy aburridos y más casi son un grupo de ñoños sin chiste. Aunque Katt lo ve como una razón para molestarla, solo más que él quería pasar el tiempo con ella y sus compañeros ya que su infancia no tuvo otros amigos aparte de su vecina.

Y todo iba bien hasta que esos momentos colapsara.

En su tercer año, los problemas de casa aumentaron y más que casi no veía a su madre debido por el vulnerable estado de su hermanita. Y peor de todo, los rumores la atacan nuevamente. Siempre sufriendo de abuso no solo de sus compañeros, sino casi toda la escuela está en su contra. La escuela se llenaba de puros chismes que no son ciertos y más la afectaba mucho.

Uno de esos chismes que iniciaron un par de peleoneros que ella se **acostaba con varios hombres, diciéndola la forma muy ramera**. Aunque, en realidad es más que otro que un estúpido malentendido; solo porque una noche, mientras Katt estudiaba, su padre había llegado todo ebrio y con una faceta de odio en su cara, lo cual llego a la habitación de su hija, golpeándola e insultándola de varias formas y llego una parte que estaba a punto de violarla. Por suerte, Falco vio todo lo que pasaba y golpeo al padre de Katt con un bate de béisbol y una patada en el estómago, impactándose de la ventana, cayéndose hacia afuera de la casa, sobreviviendo a la caída con un dolor en la espalda.

La gata rosa agradeció a Falco con un abrazo y rompiendo a lágrimas y este le pidió que se quedara en su casa por un tiempo mientras que su madre regrese y el padre de ella es llevado por la justicia, con la espalda rota y sin derecho a libertad condicionar de por intentar violarla.

Pero el verdadero problema ahí comenzaba.

Al inicio del segundo semestre, un par de chicas, una zorra de pelaje azul con un cuerpo de envidia y sonrisa angelical llamada Crystal Leveirre y una hiena de largas orejas, alta, morena, y una mirada en el cual nadie puede describirla, Farabelle Phoenix. Ellas dos, de intercambio fueron recibidas en el grupo de Falco, ya que ambas eran muy unidas, metiéndose con cualquier chico que se les antojaba; pero cuando estas fijaron sus ojos al faisán popular y atlético, **él las rechazó**. Sus motivos no eran estar con esas par de modelos, y ellas, por un mal erróneo de pensamiento de que él tenía a alguien más, en su vista de los ojos de ambas medusas, enfocando a una felina de pelaje rosa con un mechón blanco y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro mientras es siendo acompañara por ese faisán que las había rechazado.

**Y Catherine Monroe se convirtió en su nueva víctima.**

Golpes, insultos, empujones y hasta mancharla en cualquier porquería que se encuentre a su paso con tal de quitar a Falco en su camino, pero en todos ellos fueron frustrados ya que Falco siempre las arruinaba a cada trampa y más que sus ojos solo están enfocando a la pequeña felina rosa, estando en cada momento de no ser lastimada. No podía soportar recibir más dolor en su autoestima. Aunque Katt lo vea como molestia en ser protegida por él, no de los problemas que había causado, ofreciéndole disculpas a cada minuto.

Esa noche que Katt le pidió que ayudara con el examen que tendrá su grupo —pero Fox, Fay y Miyu estaban con ellos, pero se fueron temprano, así que Katt dio en el silencio un blanco en el objetivo.

—No entiendo por qué tus compañeras quieren sacarme la vida aún más imposible de lo que ya tengo. Ni los maestros hacen nada para que las suspendan o expulsarlas.

—Será que son unas celosas de cualquier niña que le vea para quitarle al novio o algo por el estilo.

—Ni que fueras el mejor novio que nadie quisiera tener como para poner un par de señoras molestándome. —dijo la felina con sarcasmo. —Aparte ni somos novios. Que idiotas.

—Para tu información soy el más popular, ya que debo ser el más chipocludo de toda la avenida, ¿eh? — dijo el faisán dándole codos a su mejor amiga.

— ¡Patrañas Rambaldi! ¡Deja de presumir y déjame estudiar, quieres! Además, no sé qué andas haciendo en mi casa si tú también debes estudiar.

—No sé de qué te preocupas si el examen va a ser regalado el examen. Y más una mente genial, aunque no de una ñoña lo pasarías.

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas. Aun necesito estudiar.

— ¿Desde cuándo te has **vuelto aburrida**, Monroe?

— ¿Y desde cuándo te has **vuelto insoportable**, Rambaldi?

Ambos miraron con enojo, para soltar una risa que solo duro en varios minutos. No se reían desde el inicio del semestre en una escolaridad como es la secundaria que puedan presionarle.

— Y dime... Si eres tan popular entre las chicas, ¿has besado a alguien? —Preguntó Katt, dejando de escribir sus apuntes.

— ¿Y por qué lo dices? ¿A no ser que tú ya tuviste, no?

—Pues no y nunca lo tendré. No después lo que pasó en esa noche... y más por esos malditos rumores...

—No necesitas recordármelo. Igual, no necesitas en recordar ese momento espantoso, ¿o sí?

—Supongo que tienes razón. Y juras en no decir eso a nadie, ¿entendido?

— ¿Y crees que violaríamos nuestro trato que hicimos de niños? Sabes que no perderé ante ti. —Falco se defendió, alzando el dedo en apuntar a ella.

—Eso podrías apostarlo. —dijo la felina volviendo a sus apuntes. Y miro de nuevo a Falco. — Por cierto, ¿cuantas chicas has besado, eh?

—No te lo diré.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Te encelarías.

—Ni que fuera una _celostina_ por saber, Falco. Dime. ¿Son 5, 7 o más?

—Déjame en paz...

— ¿O más bien, muchas?

— ¡Ponte a estudiar o te hare cosquillas hasta orinar!

— ¡Oblígame, menso!

—No me culpes si lloras o te mojas. Pero dos de dos es válido, Ja, ja.

—Pero si te culpo en dejarte entrar en mi casa, loco.

—No es mi culpa que tengas sofás muy suavecitas. —se ríe.

—Te sacaría a golpes si no vivieras en el otro lado, hipócrita.

—Mala suerte para ti, gatita.

— ¡Y deja de llamarme así, _pollo humanoide_!

—Vaya que carácter la tuya, gatita. Je.

— ¡Ya deja de molestarme, Rambaldi! —y le avienta un libro pesado en su cara.

Al día siguiente, su vida comienzo a derrumbarse completamente.

_"Dime si esto es más que un mal sueño... por favor que es un sueño..."_

Al llegar a los pasillos se podía escuchar varias palabras susurrándose a otros estudiantes. Otro rumor más, como dijo a una voz fría, ya sabiendo que esos tipos de comentarios les habían acostumbrado, sin embargo, no es un rumor falso como los demás, sino...

—Oye Monroe, —un grupo de bravucones la vieron mientras sacaba sus cosas de su casillero. — ¿Es verdad que, como te acuestas nunca **has besado a tus amantes**? —y el resto de sus amigos le lanzaron besos como parte de sus insultos y se fueron riendo.

Y ella, impactada por lo que acaba de escuchar...

—Dime, ¿**te sientes orgullosa** de no haber besado a nadie en tu vida? —y otro grupo de niñas con una actitud muy fresona se burlaron más de ella y ella azotó la puerta de su casillero y ahuyentó a esas estúpidas muñecas sin cerebro con una pistola de agua que saco de su casillero.

—Tsk... Malditas rameras... —soltó un gruñido y guardo su arma de juguete y más que vio a Falco y este la saluda, pero tomó su brazo, azotándolo entre los casilleros. —Dime si no fuiste tú quien inicio ese maldito rumor...

—Au... ¿Qué mierdas te pasa y a cuál rumor dices?

— ¡No te hagas imbécil! ¡Sé que fuiste tú!

— ¡¿Y crees que te provocaría más de lo que ya sufres a cada día y dices que he dicho algo feo de ti?! ¡Piensa antes de acusarme en algo que no he estado involucrado, tonta!

Ella lo miró con rabia, sujetando de su camisa, unas pequeñas lágrimas que andan saliendo de sus ojos. Y para acabar el inicio de su tormento una pareja los ve pasando.

— ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo se atreve a besar a nuestro deportista y popular chico para romper esa calamidad de no haber besado a nadie? Qué asco me da. —una coneja azul dijo al lado de su pareja, un oso gris.

—Sí. Es un asco en hacer esto en público. ¿Por qué no mejor se va a un psiquiatra? Está loca.

Ese último fue al igual como una daga atravesando en su pecho. Desde que entró a la secundaria ya había soportado el mismo rumor de una sucia perra que se acuesta con otros por dinero y que sea una pobretona pidiendo limosnas a cada rato u otros de esos rumores venenosos. Pero esto... ya fue demasiado. Soltó la camisa de Falco, levantando de su mochila, yendo en el lado contrario.

—Ya he tenido suficiente de eso...

— ¡No te puedes ir! ¿Qué hay del examen?

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que siga mostrando mi horrible cara después de escuchar todo de lo que pasó? Yo creo que no... Ya he aguantado cada maldito rumor en mi vida, pero esto... ya es demasiado.

—No dejaré que te vayas. —el faisán sujeta de su brazo.

—Ya suéltame...

—No quiero hacerlo aunque no quiera.

— Y entonces, ¿Por qué lo haces si no quieres? Déjame ir... —ya está a un punto de colapsarse.

—No lo hare.

— ¿Por qué... por qué haces esto... por qué siempre me ayudas y me molestas al mismo tiempo...? No soporto esto... ¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡Déjame estar sola!

Y se fue... saliendo de la escuela salió corriendo. Ni los profesores permitieron que se detuviera y regresara a su aula. Pero su mente y corazón ya fueron dañados como para el mismo la detuviera.

Él, solo vio huir de ese lugar que es cubierta por el inferno gracias a esos imbéciles que les gustan hacerla sufrir hasta morir. Preguntándose como ese secreto llego a los oídos de los demás estudiantes. Y tan obviamente, sabia de quien... o quieres que les gusta a ver a su amiga en manos del bullying y acosamiento no ha sido dos manos... sino cuatro.

—Idiota... —fue lo último que murmuró después de verla salir.

Tres semanas de no verla salir de su casa lo está preocupando. Seguía afectada por ese rumor más venenoso y era obvio de quienes causaron. Pero como ella no quería ni ver a nadie solo por ese estado deprimido que sentía. Y en día que ella decidió salir de su cuarto para presentar los últimos exámenes de su semestre, aunque llego con disfraz para que nadie lo descubriera. Cuando llego, no había nadie en los pasillos. Nadie. Sin pies pisando los pasillos, bocas murmurando. Nada.

Sin saber del por qué, encontró un volante que el alcalde de la cuidad visitaría la escuela y todo el mundo están en el auditorio. Así que fue en el edificio, solo mostrándose en la puerta y escuchando las opiniones de los alumnos. Cuando el Alcalde da sus últimas palabras antes de irse, una mano azul se levanta de su asiento y esa mano resultaba familiar para ella, ya que ella solo se encuentra parada en la entrada del auditorio.

—Si me permite, Alcalde. Yo tengo una opinión que dar a todos.

Todos se sorprendieron que, el gran deportista, campeón de primer lugar en tornero de Arquería y aparte, de ser popular en las mujeres Falco Rambaldi ha alzado su mano para ya el dar el ultimátum de todo esto y acabar con esa cadena de injusticias que se ha visto enfrente de sus ojos. Subió al escenario, mirando a todo el mundo escolar en sus ojos. Aclarando su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno... —se notaba un poco de nervios, ya que no había estado enfrente de mucha gente y comenzó su discurso. —Amigos, colegas y profesores de este edificio, lo cual no solo estamos reunidos por la maravillosa e aburrida visita del Alcalde. Sin ofender Alcalde, a mí me pareció algo aburrida su política, pero hay asunto que he querido aclararlo todo y se trata de un tema que nadie ha hablado o mejor dicho, que nadie ha tenido respuestas para solucionar ese tema. Y se trata algo que muy conocido en algunas escuelas, llamando como **Bullying o acoso escolar** para todos.

Todos se quedaron atónicos por la forma seria que el faisán habló. Continúa con su discurso.

—Puede que nadie había escuchado en esa palabra, ¿no? Porque creen que es un juego en molestar o acosar a los demás. ¿Y aún siguen haciendo esto solo por qué les antoja sufrir a los demás? Yo no lo creo... **Catherine Monroe**... a quien yo considero no solo mi vecina del otro lado de la calle y mi mejor amiga... sufriendo de bullying a cada día... animales disfrazadas de personas sin corazón eso que ni saben conocer el respeto ni la solidaridad de esa persona que yo aprecio. Entonces, ¿por qué continúan abusando y molestando a ella como si fuese algo divertido para ustedes? ¿¡**Creen que es divertido eso**!? —con su puño azota el puerto y gritando muy seriamente. —Y desde entonces, esos malditos rumores que ustedes la bajan de su autoestima y más que ustedes, profesores de chancla floja, ¿por qué no hacen algo al respecto por ese asunto? Es por eso que he odiado a los adultos parados que no tienen chiste... ni menos compasión para enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones...

Y algunos de ellos se sintieron de la manera ofensiva de la manera de como habló. Toma el micrófono y camina.

—Y no solo por los bastardos que la molestan, incluyendo a las señoritas también... Si, ustedes grupillo de fresas que no tiene más que maquillaje para esconder su fealdad y si, ustedes también se los dijo, a esas dizque "_extranjeras de intercambio con pechos de silicona_", — y una luz iluminando a Crystal y Fara. —Creen que, por ser lindas, igual tienen que enfermarla con ese rumor que ni yo mismo he provocado. Déjenme decirles una cosa: yo igual la molestaba desde que llegue a este cuidad y solo lo hice una razón: **animarla**. Con tal de poder sonreír es lo único que le falta de su vida solo porque sus problemas familiares es lo que le llega la tristeza y la soledad y no me gusta que un amigo mío sufra así... ¿Y en serio que es mejor ver como sus amigos sean abusados con rumores que ni son ciertos o peor aún, llegar hasta salir con una puerta falsa? **¿¡ESO QUIEREN!?**

Y alzando la voz hasta rompieron los tímpanos a todos.

—Y solo porque hace 4 semanas, un rumor que se había escuchado que solo salió de un secreto intimo que ella solo me contó a mí. Y confié en ello para no decirlo. Solo el hecho de no ser besada por alguien que lo aprecia no es cuestión de burla ni lástima que siento de ella... no solo es ella que no ha besado y sé que ninguno de ustedes tampoco tuvieron su primer beso... incluyéndome...

Y todos... hasta Katt —que lleva unos lentes oscuros y capucha— se sorprendieron a tal confesión.

—Sí. Lo mismo como lo oyen la verdad**... jamás he besado a nadie**... no solo porque soy alguien diferente a ella no puede decir que no pueda hacerlo, ¿o sí? Y si quieren seguir molestándola, es a mi quien deben molestar... LO CUAL ES UNA **ESTÚPIDA, HORRIBLE Y PÉSIMA IDEA SI UNO DE USTEDES QUERRÁN VIVIR EN UN HOSPITAL POR EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS.**

Y la mayoría de los estudiantes les dio miedo por esa amenaza. Detrás de alguien idolatrado se esconde una feroz bestia suelta y sin control.

—Si tanto no quiere que eso pase, es mejor cambiar no solo su situación, sino el de todos los que viven agobiados por los abusos de los demás... si es que están de su lado... o del lado de unas zorras que solo quieren verla sufrir solo por salir con ellas. Tipas como esas me dan asco.

Y esas susodichas, sintiéndose mas insultadas, llenaron con todo y maldiciones a un tipo tan grosero, pero al final fueron sujetadas por dos guardias.

—Señores, háganme el favor de sacar la basura que tenemos, ¿Quieren?

Con el ánimo de los estudiantes siendo abusados por esas chicas, finalmente. Ese es el primer paso que hay de limpiar en esta escuela. Y viendo una figura parada en la salida un estudiante encapuchado con lentes, no solo está sorprendida por el acto que hizo, sino que su confesión la había conmovido y salió del auditorio con las lágrimas brotando.

Y Falco notó la persona salir.

— ¡Oi Katt! ¡Katt! —salto del escenario para alcanzarla.

—Bueno... eso es... algo extraño... pero muy convincente la historia... —dijo el Alcalde aclarando su garganta después de escuchar el discurso. —**Los que estén a favor de aprobar la nueva campaña de una vida sin bullying, digan yo.**

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Acelera el carro, mamá. —Llegó tan rápido hacia el callo de su madre.

— ¿Que pasó hija? ¿Por qué lloras? —dijo su madre en el volante.

— ¡Solo conduce!

— ¡Katt espera!

— ¿No es Falco ahí?

— ¡Ya te lo contaré después! ¡Solo sácame de aquí!

Y era demasiado tarde. El auto se había ido. No ha podido alcanzarla.

Y ahora que, todo eso lo que había ocurrido la ha mantenido en mente en aquel día. Sus lágrimas caían silenciosamente a cada recuerdo que pasa con él.

Si fuese de un sueño no hubiese querido despertar... por más que quiere dormir en la eternidad. Siempre despierta en un paraíso lleno de sufrimiento y angustia en su vida.

—Nunca imaginé que te escondieras el mismo edificio que jugamos desde niños.

No tuvo en necesidad de voltearse para saber quién había llegado. Una voz tan molesta puede saber de quién está parado en la puerta. En una azotea, con un viento frío y una maravillosa vista de la cuidad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —era la única cosa que se le ocurrió en mente.

— ¿Qué no puedo ver la cuidad desde ese punto? Es mi ESCONDITE por si no lo notas.

—Más bien, es MIO. Por lo tanto podría decir que fuese tuyo o no.

—Como sea fenómeno peludo. —caminó hacia ella, apoyando en el muro. —Y... ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Y por qué no estarlo? Ya sabes, viendo la vista de la cuidad me anima.

—De eso no puedo contradecirlo. Pero ya en serio, ¿estás bien?

—No entiendo nada de eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Primero me molestas todo el tiempo, luego me ayudas y hasta te preocupas por mí. ¿Por qué eres alguien que es imposible de entender, Falco?

—Tengo razones en las cuales no te diría. Pero la verdad... ¿qué podría en decir al verte sufrir por culpa de esos chismes que acaban tu vida? No por algo así vive cada persona... y tenía en poner un alto a eso.

Ambos no dijeron nada y el viento continuaba soplando en los rostros de ambos animales. Hasta que Katt volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Qué no besaste a nadie en tu vida? Sí solo es lástima lo que dijiste...

—**No es lástima ni menos mentira**. Es la verdad que nunca besé a nadie. Y no es porque tenga pico y no labios, ni menos que sea gay ni nada.

— Entonces, ¿es otra razón más?

—Eh... algo así...

El silencio volvió a presentarse. Fría pausa que se sentía en ese momento. No sin dar el punto final de esta situación.

—Eso es estúpido —dijo la felina en tono burlón.

— ¿De qué, Katt?

—Ya sabes... de las personas que te entusiasman sobre el primer beso. Me resulta estúpido... y cursi.

—Y eso que ser alguien de rosa es demasiado cursi para mí.

—Ah cállate. —la gata rosa le dio un golpe en el hombro del faisán.

—Aunque sin embargo... es la única manera de salir del hoyo de problemas, ¿no?

—La verdad, sí.

Volvieron a quedarse callados, sin decir nada más. Katt miró a su mejor amigo, que tenía la cara pensativa.

— ¿En qué estás pensando, Falco?

—Ah... bueno... tal vez... tal vez deberíamos... ya sabes... ehm...

— ¿Qué deberíamos... besarnos? —completó la frase.

— ¿**No vas a volver a romperme el pico, verdad**? —preguntó el faisán con algo de miedo.

—Eso si lo quieres... A lo que me refiero... si nos besamos... ya sabes, para salir de estas redes de problemas sin sentido. Ni que todos me vuelvan a molestarme... Para salir de hoyo, ¿no?

—Solo para salir del hoyo... me parece bien.

—Y de ahí juramos a no decir a nadie más, ¿entendiste?

—Como un pato horneado en navidad lo juro.

Ambos se miraron frente a frente. Con algo de duda, y nerviosismo que sentían. Después de todo es su primer beso. No por algo se sientan nerviosos como idiotas sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Y bueno?

— ¿Bueno, qué?

—Tienes que besarme, Katt.

— ¿¡Pero por qué yo!? ¡Sí tú fuiste que **ideó esto**! —de ahí se pudo un poco colorada.

—Pero tú tienes labios y yo un pico. Si te beso, te pincharía con mi punta tus labios o en tus mejillas. —el faisán también se puso rojo.

—Okey, okey. Lo haré, menso.

—Bueno... estoy esperando... gatita...

—Por favor... deja de llamarme así...

— ¿Por qué? Se oye lindo.

—Si te dijera _pajarito_, ¿sentirías lo mismo?

—Ah cállate. —se sonrojó el pobrecito.

— ¿Ah, verdad? Solo que me pones nerviosa con eso.

—Entonces, hazlo gatita.

—Que molesto eres...

La felina rosa se acercó lentamente enfrente de su vecino, su mejor amigo, y quizás, también que le dio la mano —o ala para ser específicos, el apoyo que nadie le ha dado, aunque fuese una molestia de su parte. Tomó su mejilla con su mano, acariciándola un poco. Sintiendo esas suaves y húmedas plumas del faisán, inclinando en una posición de su cabeza para poder besarlo y lo hizo. Uniendo sus labios con el pico era algo nuevo para ambos, aunque con un pico no se pueda sentir, pero eso no le importó a Falco. Para él, le resulta muy agradable ser besado y más si es de su mejor amiga a la cual que, gracias a su honestidad y la forma que ella ayuda a limpiar y causar desastres con él cuando era niños, lo hizo cambiar su forma de pensar, aunque sigue siendo un pesado cuando la molesta con tal de hacerla feliz.

Con tal de ver esa sonrisa fue lo que lo hizo cambiar su actitud...

La miró con calidez y la acerco junto con su cuerpo para sentir un poco más el beso. Su mano derecha en su cabeza mientras la izquierda en su cintura; cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar un nuevo fruto que ellos jamás se atrevieron en probarlo. La verdad, era algo tan hermoso que ninguno de ellos esperó que pasara una cosa como esta. Tan solo duró unos cuantos segundos se separaron, volviéndose a mirarse, luego miraron en direcciones contrarias y empezaron a reírse como niños chiquitos.

—Vaya... eso fue...

— ¿Lindo, no? —el faisán azul completó la oración

—Si... — respondió Katt, tocándose los labios y el ligero gran rubor en su rostro.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos? Ya tu madre se preocuparía en donde estás.

—Tienes razón.

Y antes de salir del edificio.

—Falco... gracias... —y una verdadera gran sonrisa se mostraba. —gracias por todo...

—No Katt... es a tú que debo agradecer. No por algo... para hacer mi vida más emocionante al igual para hacer la tuya mucho más. Y es porque... eres muy apreciada para mí y sé que ambos odiamos ser cursis, pero... te amo. **Te amo Catherine Monroe**. Te molesto tanto que no solo para verte enojar y feliz al mismo tiempo, y la única razón por la que hago esto siempre es porque te amo. —toma su mano como un caballero, besándolo suavemente para no lastimarla.

A Catherine se le trabaron las palabras. En todo este momento nunca pensó que alguien como Falco Rambaldi estaría enamorado de ella. De su mejor amiga.

— ¿Desde cuándo te has puesto tan **ridículamente cursi**, Falco? —dijo la gata rosa, comenzó a reír como loca al escuchar su confesión de amor de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Oye! ¡No es mi culpa que mi madre me haya pegado esas estúpidas frases cuando lee alto y en monótono sus novelas! —gritó Falco en vergüenza. — ¡Y segunda, odio tanto lo cursi que me es difícil en decir lo que realmente siento y...!

No pudo terminar de responder y lo calló besándolo de nuevo. Y claro que la felina está mucho más feliz en escuchar esas tontas y cursis palabras, pero dulces al mismo tiempo.

—También te amo, idiota. Eres molesto, ruidoso y hasta insoportable... pero aun así... me gustas así... tal y como eres.

—Je. Igual eso pienso de ti, gatita. —tomó su mano para irse juntos a cada, como en los viejos tiempos.

_Hay cosas que nos molestan podrían en perder la paciencia, algunas para sentirnos no solo mejor en nosotros mismos, sino también para quienes nos acompañan y en otras, en hacernos sufrir y sentir el dolor de uno mismo. No por algo que, existen ángeles, aunque sean de una manera diabólica de hacer las cosas, pero al final siempre los acompañaran en donde quieran que estén._

_Sin duda, no es el final de todo ni menos del principio, sino que las cosas para ellos podían mejorarse o mucho más en un futuro lejano._

**Ba-baaaaamm! como les parecio? les gusto o no? le dieron tanto vomito de arcoiris? pues... a mi me parecio que esta vez me pase de la raya... no solo por ese episodio de _ICarly,_ sino tambien el de _Maid-sama! -_en serio deberia hacer mis historias un poco mas originales... *en el rincon***_  
><em>

**Como sea, ya que, hacia tiempo en hacer esa historia, pero como andaba de arriba y abajo y mas por Smashponjarama -ya mero en los 50! por favor! D:- y al fin, solo me tomo ayer y hoy para terminarla... -y esa es la razon por la cual me jodi tanto mi cabeza por mi -rota- tableta.. snif...**

**Y bueno... se de lo dificil que esten en esa misma situacion como lo detalle, igual tambien la sufri y creeme, que cuando alguien quiere en estar en tus zapatos para ayudar, no dejes pasar en esa pequeña pero luminada oportunidad... y vaya que nuestra linda gatita rosadita no dudo en esllo -aunque esten en una diferencia de dos años, mas seria que estan lo mismo en el 64 -Falco 18 y Katt 16. -asi como en las platicas :D lol xDD**

**No me echen la culpa que di un papel miserable a la Crystal y a Fara... no se por que DEBIERON estar involucradas en la historia... -mas la zorra porque me cae hasta tirar una bomba inteligente en su cara... ¬¬* -a Fara no tengo problema, aunque la veo un poco ambiciosa y solo desea andar con Fox solo por atencion, lo mismo anda con la zorra... a veces me pregunto como seria la historia si no estuviera involucrada ella... -_que Cerinia y blah, blah, que mi pobre de mi planeta blah blah..._ debio mejor en hacer ese proyecto abandonado en vez de ponerla en Star Fox, lo cual me frustra tanto que tenga mas atencion que las otras chicas y llegando el odio hacia Katt... no por algo que sufre de esa causa y mas que olvida no solo la escencia del 64, sino tambien en el primero y el cancelado juego del 2...**

**En fin y para acabar con esto... -bajale la luz a tu pantalla de la compu Mafuyu, me dañan los ojos! D: o si no te pondran el peor disfraz! xD *hablando sin sentido xD* chica... espero que andes bien y le eches ganas a tus estudios... y mas que no te odio pero te quiero, te admiramos y todo lo demas por tus maravillosos trazos... y he aqui, con mi segunda parte de mi trato -no dire el primero, es confidencial *voz de Skipper xD*, pero en fin, espero que te guste ya te, desde la compu de la chibi Mafuyu te mandamos abachos y mas abachos en tu cumpleaños! :D/**

**DR y Mafuyu -invitada inesperada pero especial- fuera :D**

**Mafuyu: y eso que no dije nada... hago mi tarea... :'3  
><strong>**Datsu: ni modos... ahi luego te ayudo, vale? :3**


End file.
